Concerts! :D
It's late, everyone's just chatting away...when suddenly everything goes pitch black. Screams go around the room. A few lights appear up front. Then, suddenly, your favorite band pops onstage! Okay, so not ALL of you have experienced that, I'm sure. But here you can tell us all your concert moments AND tell us about your concert fantasies! What Concerts Have You Seen? *I've seen Rob Thomas (2009), Rob Thomas again (2011), Big Time Rush (2012), Matchbox Twenty (2013), R5 (2013 VIP), Big Time Rush/Victoria Justice (2013), Matchbox Twenty/Goo Goo Dolls (2013), and The Wanted (2013). I'm going to see Rob Thomas (2014) and Fall Out Boy/Paramore (2014) -Madi *Little Mix (sort of) (2013) -Jessica What Concerts Do You Hope to See? *Specifically, I want to see Neon Trees (2014) and OneRepublic/The Script (2014). In general, I want to see Ariana Grande, Imagine Dragons, Linkin Park, Train, Marokn 5, and They Might Be Giants, Green Day, Van's Warped Tour (but the 2014 artists are really bad -_-) -Madi *R5! -Jessica *Ariana Grande <3 -Hayley Experiences *I'll tell you about my R5 VIP. The VIP check was at 4, we were let in around 4:45, and the show started at 7. I got the the arena (which was general admission) at 3:30. I was actually sorta close to the front of the line! There were 2 tour busses, and one was right next to me, but it wasn't R5's. I took pictures to pass the time. Suddenly, I heard screaming. I poked my head out and THERE WAS RIKER OH MY GOD XNSJSJDKAKSNEHHDHD He waved at us and went back into the bus. From then on I ALWAYS had my camera ready! We all got purple wristbands and a Sharpie X on our hands to show that we were VIPs. We were let in on time and were given our tote bags. They had a granola bar, R5 ROXO band, lanyard, signed EP, and a few other things. We gathered around the stage and I was in the front row! You could stand up front (where I was) which had a bar, or the side of the stage with no bar (The stage was like a trapezoid). Mark came on stage and announced that the meet and greet was going to be first, so we all lined up. I was in the middle towards the front again. When I got up, Ross asked how I was doing and SQUEEZED ME SO CLOSE TO HIM. I couldn't even put my arm around Rocky. I look like such a Rossian in the picture XD ANYWAY! After that my aunt bought me merch. Ryland was so nice and helpful! Then I went to the stage and ended up on the side in the front row. They sang "I Want U Bad" and did a Q and A. It was so funny! Then the opening acts went, and they were good. Right before R5 came on, my aunt approached me with a handful of stuff signed by Taylor Matthews! Apparently she just sort of ran into him. Then some guy put a setlist on stage ''right in front of me. ''I always knew what song was next! I got crushed against the stage a lot. And I SWEAR RATLIFF SMILED AT ME! I was screaming his name and he looked over to the side of the stage so I waved and he smiled! I almost passed out! After the show I had nachos and went to bed XD *Well the concert I went to wasn't really a concert, it was a performance at a shopping centre but it felt like a concert. There were something like 1000 people there. Anyway it was Little Mix. To be able to meet them, you had to line up outside a shop to pre-order Little Mix's new album Salute. The doors opened at 9am. My family arrived at the shopping centre at 8:30 am, and the line to the store was sooooooooo long! But only the first 500 people got to meet them. We waited for something like 3 hours yawn) and we finally pre-ordered three albums (one for each of my siblings) but we were the 570th people or something, so it wasn't a guarantee we got to meet them. After we pre-ordered the album we went to the top floor where Little Mix were performing. There were SO much people there and we were near the back of everything. We waited around 40 minutes for them to get on stage so they just played Little Mix songs through the speakers where everyone was singing. When they got onstage, everyone started screaming and it was so loud! I didn't get to see much of them, since I was near the back, I can only hear them and see brielfy their heads! They performed Wings, DNA, Change Your Life and Move. But I was singing anyway. Since there were so many people there, my family decided to not meet Little Mix and we went home! It wasn't as good at the concert above, but it was something to remember, and I got a CD out of it ~Jessica Fangirling Here, add fangirling about concerts. *OMGOMGOMGOMG THE ROB CONCERT IS IN LIKE 2 WEEKS I'M SO EXCITED HE HAS A NEW SONG AND I'VE HEARD SUCH GOOD THINGS ABOUT THIS TOUR AND HE'S SINGING "SLEEP TIL THE WAR IS OVER" AND HE'S COVERING "JANE SAYS" WHICH IS A HORRIBLE SONG UNLESS HE SINGS IT AND EVEN THOUGH IT'S KEEPING ME FROM MY SPECIAL SCHOOL EVENT I DON'T CARE CUZ IF EVERYONE STARTS TALKING ABOUT IT I'LL JUST START TALKING ABOUT MY CONCERT AND I'M SO EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *PARAAMOORREEEEEEEEEEEEE FALL OUT BOYYYYYYYYYYYY IN JUST A FEW DAYSSSSSSSSSSSSS OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I CAN'T WAIT I ALREADY WAITED 5 MONTHS AHHHHHH Category:Madi Category:Amazing Category:Madi60517 Category:Amazing! Category:Amazingness Category:Amazingness! Category:SO AMAZING YOU'LL DIE! Category:Ariana Grande Category:Matchbox Twenty Category:Concerts Category:Future Category:Future Concerts Category:Past Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Epic Category:Epic! Category:Epical Category:Epical! Category:EPICNESS Category:So AWESOME Category:SO EPIC Category:Awesome Category:Awsome Category:Awesomesauce Category:Awesomeness Category:RANDOM! Category:Random! Category:Random Category:Radical Category:Radical! Category:Rad Category:Rad! Category:Users Category:Users! Category:Da Best! Category:Da Best Category:DA BOMB Category:Experiences Category:Wow... Category:OMG Category:Cool Category:SUPER COOL Category:Super Cool! Category:SUPER COOL! Category:Super Cool